


Sick Day

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Father Figure Eraqus, M/M, Terra has great abs, Terra needs to learn to limit himself, Terraven is blatantly there, Though it's not too big of a focus, Ventus can definitely tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: Terra has been pushing himself too hard with his training. He tries to break his limits and refuses to stop even when his body tells him to stop. Now his bed ridden and everyone is worried about the brunette.





	Sick Day

Terra dropped the plates he was holding and it crashed, breaking into small pieces on the ground. He had taken everyone’s breakfast plates and was going to clean them up since it was his turn to do dishes today. The loud sound reverberated across the dining room catching the still siting people at the table.

“Terra, is everything okay?” Eraqus was the first to speak. Though his voice was calm the worry could still be found in his tone and eyes.

“Everything is alright master.” Terra reassured. He flashed a weak smile, face a little red, at his father figure before crouching down to pick up the pieces. “The plates just slipped out of my hands. You and the others go ahead and begin the lesson while I clean this up.”

“Very well.” Eraqus stated after a pause. “Aqua. Ventus. We shall begin in the training hall.”

“I can help Terra!” Ventus said, moving from his seat and approaching the older teen.

“Its fine Ven!” Terra snapped at the blonde. He sighed and calmed down, “Just go and get started already.”

Ventus’s face automatically became crestfallen, “Okay.”

The blonde turned around, and followed Eraqus and Aqua out the door. Dejection was clear in each step he took. Terra watched him go and sighed in regret. He didn’t mean to snap at Ventus, it was just the murky fog in his brain was causing him to be a bit more short tempered than usual. He pushed himself up with the broken pieces, limbs feeling heavy, and walked over to the trashcan to throw them away.

His vision swam for a moment and he had to catch himself against the wall to make sure he didn’t fall over. The brunette panted as he tried to catch his breath and let his vision return to normal. After the world stopped spinning and Terra’s gut no longer felt like it was trying to kill him, the muscular teen stood up straight and tried to walk as confidently as he could with his shaky steps.

“Are you ready Terra?” Eraqus asked once the brunette walked into the training hall. His voice still had the underlying worry behind it and Terra could tell it was a more “Are you sure you are okay to be doing this?”

The teen nodded, not trusting his voice, and summoned his Keyblade into his hand. He could see the worried looks on Ventus’s and Aqua’s faces as he walked to the center with them. Terra tried to stand as straight as he could and not show any weakness. He wasn’t so weak that a small flu would incapacitate him and he wasn’t going to miss a day of training. Plus what would Ventus think if Terra skipped a day?

“Very well.” Eraqus said after a short pause. “Begin with practice swing vertically, horizontally, and diagonally. I want you all to repeat it from each direction with both hands one hundred fifty times.”

“Yes!” Aqua and Ventus said equally in enthusiasm. Terra voiced it as well, but it sounded more hoarse and forced.

They began and Terra swung down his Keyblade. It felt much heavier in his hands and he cursed for the first time for having such a big Keyblade. He swung a couple of more times and turned his gaze to Aqua and Ventus. The two were already ahead of him and not slowing down. Terra winced as he looked down at his Keyblade. His head was pounding, his body felt like it was on fire, his limbs were like deadweight and his entire body felt hot with not even the sweat sliding down from his forehead doing anything to help. The brunette’s knees buckled and he had to use his Keyblade as a support so he only fell onto his knees.

“Terra?” Ventus’s voice sounded distant and like it was underwater.

Terra turned his head, flinching since he moved to fast for his headache’s liking, and gazed up at Ventus. Colors were blurring together so all Terra could see was a splotch of yellow and two specks of blue when he tried to stare at his younger friend.

“Ve-“ Terra stopped and turned his head when he vomited onto the floor. Quite gasps reached Terra’s ears but he didn’t really register it. He tried to get his body to move, but it didn’t respond.

“Terra!” Ventus shouted, voice rippling through the water that dulled Terra’s sense. It was the last thing Terra heard before the brunette passed out.

-

When Terra woke up again, everything was hazy. He opened his eyes sluggishly and had to wait a moment before they adjusted to the dark room. Familiar training items and regimes were the first to enter Terra’s vision followed by the wood carvings that Terra had made next. He groaned as he turned his body onto it’s back, his stomach not taking to the new movement well. He stared up at the ceiling wondering how he even got to his room before the events of earlier played over in his head.

“Are you awake?” Aqua’s voice drifted softly into the room.

Terra turned his head to see his friend poking her head through the creek in the door. She smiled at Terra before walking in and taking a seat by the brunette’s bed.

“How long have I been out?” Terra asked.

“Only for a three hours. I finished the training exercise early so I thought I would come check up on you.” Aqua answered and then frowned down at her friend, “You’re really sick Terra. Your temperature is through the roof and you threw up earlier. Have you been pushing yourself?”

Terra sighed as turned his gaze from Aqua. He didn’t think he had been, other than staying up longer to do some exercises like doing three laps around the castle, practicing against some dummies, and around three hundred push-ups or sit ups. However, with the way his body was screaming at him, he supposed he was wrong.

Aqua sighed, shaking her head as a mother would when one of her children did something stupid, “Terra you can’t keep pushing yourself like this. You already got so sick from it, what if… What if something really happens to you because of it?”

Terra internally winched. He didn’t mean to cause Aqua and the others so much worry, but he needed to improve himself if he hoped to pass the Mark of Mastery exam and live up to Eraqus’s expectations.

“I’m sorry Aqua but I ne-“ Terra began.

“Your health is more important Terra!” Aqua interrupted him with a shout, hands curling into fists on her lap. Terra’s eyes widen in shock at the usual composed Aqua’s anger. Aqua seemed to notice this and recomposed herself, but the worry and anger was still evident in her tone, “Terra we care about you a lot. If something were to happen to you we don’t know what we would do. Imagine how Ventus would feel. He would be devastated.”

Terra averted Aqua’s gaze, guilt gnawing on him as he thought over Aqua’s words. He bit the bottom of his lip when an image of devastated faces of those he cared for flashed through his head.

“I’m sorry Aqua.” Terra whispered, letting his gaze fall back on the blue haired teen.

“Just don’t push yourself so recklessly anymore.” Aqua sighed, getting out of the chair and walking to the door. She sent on last glance at Terra, “You being alive and well is more important than becoming a master.”

With that, she exited the room and closed the door. Terra stared and let Aqua’s words bounce around in his head. Being a master was Terra’s dream for years now and the only way to ensure that was if he pushed himself. But if it hurt his friends when he did that, then Terra didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to cause Ventus, Aqua and Eraqus undue worry.

He laid there, thinking over Aqua’s words and his goals for another hour when he started to hear rabid footsteps echoing inside the hall. He blinked and turned towards the door as it was soon slammed open by a familiar blonde who was panting in the doorway.

“Terra!” Ventus panted as he did a final rush over to Terra’s bed and examined his friend with worried blue eyes. “Are you okay?”

Terra felt guilt as he looked into blue eyes but forced a smile, “I’m fine Ven. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?” Ventus got on his knees and looked closely at Terra’s face and placed a hand on his friend’s forehead. “You still feel really warm and passed out earlier.”

“I’m getting better.” Terra lazily pushed Ventus’s hand away, ignoring the heat rising up his neck. “I don’t want you to get sick as well. Go back to training.”

Ventus pouted but didn’t budge as he give Terra a firm gaze, “I already finished up my training for today. I can help take care of you!”

“Ven.” Terra began but was interrupted when he started coughing.

“I’ll get you water!” Ventus said enthusiastically. He leapt to his fight and rushed out the door.

Terra coughed a little bit more before it calmed down and he pouted at the door Ventus had exited from. He didn’t want to trouble his friends any more than he had too. Seeing Ventus’s scared face that had changed to relief caused Terra to frown. He didn’t want to cause him to worry over him. If anything that was Terra’s job towards Ventus.

After a few minutes, Ventus returned with a smile and a water bottle in his hand, “I’m back!”

“Thank you Ven.” Terra said. Ventus’s smile only broadened as he handed the bottle to his friend. Terra tried to sit up but winced when his stomach seared in pain.

Ventus pouted as he noticed the pained expression on Terra’s face. Wordlessly, Ventus placed a hand behind Terra’s back and one on his friend’s stomach. Ventus’s face flushed red as he felt the muscle underneath both his hands and bent his head down to avoid being caught as he helped Terra sit up.

“Are you okay Ven?” Terra asked, looking at his friend in concern.

“Yep! Good. Abs- Dang no! I’m doing good.” Ventus stuttered, face turning a deeper shade of red. He hastily removed his hands from Terra’s body. “A-anyways. You’re hot right? I mean feeling hot! I-I’ll go get you a wet washcloth to put on your head. You and Aqua did that for me when I had a fever.”

After rambling, Ventus turned around and rushed out the door, nearly tripping over Terra’s chair in the process. The owner of the chair in question just gaped in shock at Ventus’s retreating form. Was it something Terra said? All he asked was if the blonde was okay. He looked down at the water and chugged it down in one go. He sighed in relief as he took the bottle away from his lips. The cool water helping his sore throat.

After another couple of minutes, Ventus returned with a washcloth and another water bottle. His cheeks still were dusted pink but were no longer the tomato red he had painted all over him earlier.

“Master Eraqus said to bring you another water bottle just in case.” Ventus clarified, placing the cold, wet washcloth on Terra’s forehead.

Terra took the water gratefully and took a sip of it, “Thank you Ven.”

Ventus just smiled brightly, “No problem Terra.”

Terra smiled back before a twisting feeling in his gut caused him to frown. It rose up towards his throat and he nearly gagged as the vile feeling tried to push past and out of his mouth. He slammed a hand over his mouth to try and hold back the disgusting bile from making its way out. However it was persistent and pushed with great force, rolling his stomach.

“Terra?” Ventus asked, noticing the struggle and pain on Terra’s face. It took him only a moment to realize what was happening before he rushed back out the door.

Luckily for the both of them, Ventus returned just in time with an empty bucket and hurriedly placed it into Terra’s hands. The brunette heaved into it while Ventus gently stroked his friend’s hair in reassurance with one hand and using another to pull some of the hair’s longer strands out of the way. After a moment Terra stopped heaving, his eyes half lidded with Ventus’s gentle touch barely registering in the back of his mind.

After regaining his sense, Terra moved his head away from the disgusting smell and stared at Ventus who had his eyes closed but humming lightly. Terra didn’t move or say anything as he watched Ventus with tired eyes. The brushing and humming was relaxing and soon the brunette fell asleep to the sound of Ventus’s humming.

After a few minutes, Ventus opened his eyes and blushed lightly at Terra’s sleeping face. He quickly realized what he was doing and moved his hands off of his friend and towards the bucket. The blonde took the bucket away and used his free hand to lean Terra back against the bed in a more comfortable sleeping position. He set the bucket down and moved to fix the blanket’s over Terra’s body before picking it up again to wash it out. Aqua peered into the bathroom and chuckled in amusement at Ventus’s disgusted face before volunteering to clean the bucket herself and for Ventus just to get a new one.

Ventus happily accepted the offer and thanked Aqua before exiting the bathroom and grabbing another bucket. He returned to Terra’s room and was happy to see the brunette still fast asleep on the bed. He set the bucket down beside Terra’s bed and sat down on his knees. He gazed at the brunette’s sleeping face, worry for him clearly evident on the blonde’s face.

“Get better soon Terra.” Ventus mumbled and rest his head on the bed to keep an eye on his friend.

-

Terra woke up hours later, his room darker than it was before he had fallen asleep. He waited for his dreary mind to reboot before he remembered exactly how he fell asleep and a blush crept up on his cheeks. He looked over to his side to see Ventus sleeping soundly, head resting on Terra’s bed. Terra smiled fondly at his friend’s care, moving a hand up to gently ruffle the blonde locks. Ventus mumbled something incoherent but pushed his head into the hand appreciatively, a contented smile on his face. Terra’s blush and fond smile increasing at the sight.

“I see you are awake.” A familiar voice whispered and Terra snapped his head up to see his father figure at the door, a washcloth in his hand

“Yes Master.” Terra answered, taking his off Ventus and sitting up straight. He sighed in relief seeing that it wasn’t as much of a struggle as it was earlier during the day.

“I’m glad to see you are starting to feel better.” Eraqus said. He took off the washcloth that had fallen into Terra’s lap before pressing a hand to Terra’s forehead, “Your fever has gone down as well.” The master stood up straight and silently moved Terra’s chair over and sat on it. Terra gulped, recognizing the tone in Eraqus’s voice as the pre-lecture tone. “You had thrown up several times in between your rests before going back to sleep again. Ventus had to replace the bucket once when it had gotten too full.”

Terra turned towards Ventus and smiled at his friend, “I’ll have to thank him when he wakes up then.”

“Yes you do.” Eraqus nodded, tone finally dropping to a serious one making Terra stiffen where he sat. And here came the lecture, “Terra I am sure why you know I am disappointed in you today.”

“Yes Master.”

“Tell me.”

“I had overworked myself to the point of collapse and caused you, Aqua and Ven worry that could have been avoided if I had not pushed my body beyond its limits.”

“I’m glad to see you understand that.” Eraqus nodded, but his expression didn’t lose its sternness. “One of the first lesson I taught you and Aqua was to take proper care of your body and to understand your limits. I am very disappointed in the way you disregarded that.” Terra looked down and Eraqus sighed. “I’m not just saying that as your mentor, but as someone who sees you as my own son. Seeing you do that hurts me more than you can understand currently at your young age.”

“I apologize Master.” Terra apologized, his voice cracking a little as he averted his gaze from Eraqus.

Eraqus just smiled as he stood up and patted Terra on his shoulder. The brunette looked up at his Master in curiosity. He was shocked to see that the sternness had melted away and was replaced by a kind fatherly love.

“So long as you understand that and take that to heart. Get some rest now. The more you get the more you’ll be ready to start on training without pushing yourself anymore.” Eraqus instructed.

Terra nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now I’ll take Ventus back to his room. Sleeping like this won’t be good for him.”

Eraqus picked up Ventus bridal style and began walking out of the door. He bid Terra goodnight before closing the door. Terra waited for the footsteps to stop echoing off the hall walls before sliding back down onto his back in his bed. He thought back on everyone’s reactions and how much trouble he caused them. He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

He won’t push himself as hard as he did before, but he’ll still try to become strong. He needed to become strong to be sure every smile, tear and worried expression can be seen for another day.


End file.
